Sam
The roleplay is revolved around him and his best friend, Taurtis as they face many life-threatening challenges. Being told his fortune by Majo Ellen, he has been encountering dangerous people, almost getting himself killed once. After his final fight with the yakuzas and their new oyabun, Sam, along with Grian, Taurtis, and Dom were put into a witness protection program, requiring them to move to Tokyo. Season 2 of the series thus takes place there, where Sam and his friends are enrolled in a new school, with new friends, new adventures, and new mysteries revealed about the school's staff and students. Appearance Sam has the default height of all other skins from Minecraft (but according to Grian, is a half-inch taller then Taurtis), and he has both brown hair and brown eyes, as well as fairly pale skin. He is half-rabbit; hence the white rabbit ears (and apparently tail, which he tucks into his pants) and also having white fur on the back half of his head. During school days, he wears the default school uniform; an off-yellow jacket, red tie and black pants. His gym wear is simply of navy shorts and a light blue shirt, and his weekend clothes alter, but he is mostly seen wearing denim jeans, a dark blue undershirt, and sky-blue shirt on top. His suits are usually taken from the dead, containing blood and hole patches. It consists of a black blazer, tie and trousers with a white shirt. For a short amount of time, he even wore Salex's school uniform, which he dug from her grave. Personality Sam is a very friendly and sociable character, and seems to get along (or rather, tries to get along) with almost everybody in his school. Unlike his friends, most often, he is the sensible one who will never do something too risky or dangerous. However, he does have an immature side which shows later on in the series. He can also grow quite aggressive when confronted by someone/something he dislikes. Being more comfortable with the people around him, he gained a meaner persona and is also known to be a bully, especially towards Dom, his enemy. Though it has been shown that Sam has an 'insane side' in which he denies himself into a frenzy. One such example is the time he believed Grian was Taurtis and Taurtis was Jerry. What began as a way to cope with the fact of stabing his best friend, in which he asks Grian to dress as Taurtis and act like him until his best friend recovers, soon continued into him truly believing that he was Taurtis. But while in the gym he fully believed Grian was Taurtis. Grian for a moment thought he was joking but soon he realized that Sam was actually wasn't kidding. That's when Rowan began to whisper for Grian to run, much to Sam's confusion, and continued to push Sam into the 'Punishment Pit'. After Yuki stabs and 'kills' him, Grian makes a run for it yelling he is not Taurtis. That is when Sam snapped (near the ending of an episodehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wwgFn1l9Z3k%7C53 and the beginning of an episodehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wwgFn1l9Z3k%7C54) and continued to claim that 'Taurtis' (Grian) is driving him insane with his lies and craziness. Offering him Toritos, Grian accepted them just for the sake of not being hurt by Sam or possibly killed. But then when Rowan survived from Yuki stab, Rowan and Okami tried to calm Sam down but it only made matter worse. Which only made him more confused and angrier as Rowan and Okami tried to shoot him with sleep arrows. But it caused him to get out Yuki's Bloody knife and swing it trying to warn them to back off as Sam ran and tried to hide as he kept repeating himself that Taurtis was here. And he hid in an old prison and kept saying that Taurtis was his best friend and that he will help him. As he blacked out. It may seem as he repeated that Taurtis was here, Taurtis was probably his first friend he met. As said by Sam's dad, Stanley said he didn't have real friends when Sam's was younger and only had imaginary unicorn friends. So Sam was probably known as a lonely kid back then. Relationships Love Interests Sookie= Sam has had a crush on Sookie for a really long time and has also had a strong attachment to her. He even went as far to become her stalker, hinting how clingy he is. Sookie was also the one to start up nicknames for Sam: "Bunny Boy" and "Carrot Boy". His first impression to her wasn't good as he always ran away after giving her presents. Sam was very shy during his first couple of encounters but gained a lot more confidence as the days progressed. Even though Sookie never acted upon these feelings he gave to her, Sam still carried on having feelings for her and proving his love for her. Sam's stubbornness is very extreme as shown when he still didn't give up on her when Sookie confessed that she was a lesbian. Her turn down of his proposal didn't embarrass him; it confused him. Given many suggestions, Taurtis telling him to go out with Invader, Yuki telling him to cross dress, and him having an idea to kill off competitors in rival for Sookie's love (Soul), he went with Yuki's idea. Using his alter ego, Samantha, Sam gained the interest of Sookie, who was blinded by his appearance to realize that Samantha was actually a boy. Sam had given her many flowers, which she accepted (something she wouldn't have done if Sam had given it to her as a boy). However, after revealing that Samantha was actually Sam, he gave up on capturing her heart. Currently, they rarely interact, although when someone says something about him, Yuki and Sookie, he states that he is using Yuki to make Sookie jealous, although it didn't really work. |-|Invader= Sam has never liked Invader but she has a strong love towards him. He's only ever been dating or going out with Invader is due to the consistent demands from Taurtis. During the first day of class, Sam was picked on by Invader and the girl groupie, however after Invader saved and gave him CPR in gym class, she fell for him. Sam didn't like the fact he was kissed by a bearded girl and since then he never wanted to be with her again. Sam and Invader went on a date to the cinema to watch Jack & Jill with Taurtis and Salex, because Taurtis suggested to. It was never Sam's intention to invite her since he wanted to take Sookie and still, he didn't sit next to her, making her sit in the back with the door open to hide his view of her. Since then, Invader still hasn't given up on him, being very clingy, and he still hated her. She was, to him, a back-up date which he would rather not take; a plan Z. Sam's always teased about their relationship from all the students, especially Taurtis. Sometime during the teasing, he accepted their relationship and was forced into being a couple. Eventually, he had made an enemy, Dom, who liked Invader a lot. Sam was gladly willing to give Invader to Dom but he was being stopped by Invader and Taurtis, also Dom thought of him as dangerous rival. He was dragged into many dangerous things due to miscommunication. Invader has never stopped loving Sam and was even willing to marry him even though he didn't want anything to do with her. |-|Yuki= Sam's relationship with Yuki is very strange. They never really got along until Yuki showed signs of interest in Taurtis. His growing affections for her only increased when she began dating Taurtis, before that, he was willing to support their relationship. After his confession and proposal of wanting to be her prom date, she became very nervous and left. He took that as a sign that she was considering that. This led to he and his best friend to fight for her love. Sam even tried to ask for Grian, his British friend, to help, which was quite a success. In the end, he went to the prom with Yuki and Taurtis. It was later revealed that Sam didn't really like Yuki, only wanting her because Taurtis was with her. He even told her so, very harshly at the prom, which led to Yuki snapping, taking out a knife on him. Then, after prom, Sam was chased down by Yuki, who was wanting to kill him. He became scared and also creeped out by her but after, with reasons through text, he wanted to patch things up and forget it all. Yuki thought different though. Yuki then started devolving romantic feelings for Sam however Sam never responded to these feelings only saying that "she'll do whatever I tell her to do." He said this after being asked by Taurtis is Yuki is ok with Sams crush on Sookie. Sam uses Yuki a lot and when he gets angry with someone he orders her to stab them. Then it was finally revealed that they are indeed going out. Things then escalated once Yuki found out the trio (Sam, Taurtis and Grian) had been lying to her and that Grian wasn't really her dad. She then snapped and went on a murderous rampage where the trio along with Dom ran away from her. Yuki was confronted on the roof where Sam ended his relationship with her for good, which made Yuki furious ordering the yakuza to kill them before finally jumping off the roof. Though she could be alive, we don't know Friends Taurtis= Taurtis is Sam's best friend. They both attend the same school, walk to school together and even share a home. Whilst Taurtis is slightly more popular, he is also more daring than Sam, but will often end up in far more stupid situations. They spend most of their time together. It is shown that when Taurtis had to be taken to hospital, Sam was greatly upset and got Grian to dress up as Taurtis. Sam's insane side is shown when suddenly he believes that Grian is actually Taurtis and forces Grian to do absurd things. This shows that Sam greatly cares about Taurtis and his sanity decreases when Taurtis isn't around. |-|Grian= Sam and Grian are really good friends, known when Grian backed Sam up and when Sam thought Taurtis died, offered Grian to be his next best friend. He acts like a teacher towards Grian as he taught his British friend the Japanese language and life. Sometimes Sam can be stubborn, believing that he is more British than Grian since he studied British on Rosetta Stone. Grian usually takes this in and accepts it, like a good friend. They have a very stable friendship, joking around a lot. |-|J the Star= Sam and J are somewhat close friends. Sam would usually get jealous and be in awe at many of J's vehicles and things, but he would trust him. The two (including Taurtis) have even been involved in troublesome events. Sam depends on J a lot when it comes to a plan B. They never once argued, having a very stable friendship. Sam even asked many favors such as Taurtis and he staying over at J's house, who always gives a positive response. |-|Salex= Salex is Taurtis' love interest. Whilst she and Sam do not chat much, they both remain civil with each other, but are not very close. |-|Jin= Jin is an old friend of Sam's who we meet in episode 25 of season 2. Sam admits that Jin is only his friend because he bribes him, although apparently the same arrangement exists between Sam and his friends Taurtis and Grian too. Others Pro. Gareth= Gareth was Sam's homeroom teacher. They were mediocre with each other until Gareth died, and hardly anything else is mentioned of him throughout the series. |-|Dom= Dom was Sam's worst enemy. Dom is convinced that Invader and Sam are dating, and is utterly jealous of him. At one point, they even fight outside of school, which gets Sam arrested and leaves Dom in triumph. However once Sam dresses up as Samantha (Sam's alter ego) Dom develops romantic feelings for her however not realising that SHE is actually a he. Sam and Taurtis tell Dom the truth about Samantha, and once Mr. Dorito (Dom's father) finds out, he disowns Dom and kicks him out of the house. After this Dom becomes kinder to Sam and by the end of season 1 they are friends. |-|Chan= Chan and Sam have hardly spoken to each other, but it is hinted at that Sam may like her. After discovering J also has a thing for Chan, Sam comments that she "isn't bad looking". Trivia *Sam used to have a unicorn as an imaginary friend.Revealed by Stanley in Episode 76 BRING YOUR DAD TO SCHOOL! *Sam used to play with Barbie dolls acting like they were his girlfriends. *After Stanley asked if he was a good student, Okami stays silent, which most likely means that he is bad. *Sam doesn't really like Toritos. (Said after Jerry/Taurtis spits out the Toritoshttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wwgFn1l9Z3k) *Sam feels uncomfortable when Taurtis isn't by him.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XbPgz1oQkko *Sam might have both an insane and a sane side (as suggested by the 'Wolf In Sheep's Clothing' music video Sam uploaded, originally made by Somna Rosent on YouTube, and many instances of his actions in-series). *It is heavily hinted that Sam is a Yandere, as he had an obsessive tendency to stalk Sookie, and stabbed Taurtis for making fun of his girlfriend. *This is later shown when Taurtis asked advice about girls, saying that he needs to stalk the girl he likes and be ready to kill anyone for her or kill her for her. *Sam usually treats Grian (relatively very) badly, however, they are indeed "friends". *It is shown that Sam is decently athletic, or at least more athletic than Taurtis, and he beat him at some gym activities, and managed to knock a grown man (Rowan, his gym teacher) out of a wrestling ring. *Fans ship Sam and Taurtis for an unknown reason. References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Yandere High Students Category:Former Yakuzas Category:Insane Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:SWAT